MODEL AGENCY
by Ivan- a lil' vampire
Summary: Roxas, seorang junior idol. Tak ada masalah hingga aku akhirnya dipasangkan oleh seorang gadis manis yang menarik perhatian-ku diwaktu semelumnya- untuk menjadi partner didepan kamera. AKU DALAM MASALAH!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Model Agency

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, School

Pairing: RokuShi

Fandom: Kingdom Heart-days

Disclaimer: Square Enix, fanficnya punya Ivan dong :p

_-MODEL AGENCY__- chapter 1. _

_~Roxas, atau dalam jepangnya sering ditulis Ro-Ku-Sa-Su, anak 15 tahun yang kini jadi junior idol, kisah diujung kisahnya sebagai murid SMP yang akan lulus. _

_~Majalah yang memuat foto-fotonya laris terjual dan banyak dicari. Tak ada remaja wanita yang tak kenal dirinya, sebuah gengsi yang cukup 'menggengsikan' dapat satu sekolah dengannya… apalagi dapat merebut hatinya. Sayang kesempatan itu hanya datang pada seorang saja, dan itu bermula kira-kira pada ajaran baru semester lalu_.

- **Roxas POV**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sesi fotoku, untuk sebuah majalah. Semuanya clear, aku segera berganti pakaian dan menghapus make up pada wajahku ini. mengeluarkan SLR dari tas kamera dan mulai memotret objek-objek menarik yang kusebut 'mengerikan', ya… aku suka fotografi.

Setelah pemotretan seperti ini, tak jarang aku diminta untuk mengambil beberapa foto dari model, tentu saja untuk majalah. Terimakasih, namun tidak kali ini, aku mau bersenang-senang sendiri. Toh bagiku mereka tak lebih dari sebuah objek hidup :p

Ini masa-masa akhir dari kehidupan SMP ku, dalam masa remajaku. Masa-masa ketika kami akan lebih sering memberontak, dan tidak berpikir panjang, tertarik pada lawan jenis, dan macam nya itu… kamu pasti tahu

Dan hei! Baru saja aku membicarakannya, mataku berhenti pada sebuah objek manusia, bukan! **LEBIH **dari sekedar objek *DAN SANGAT TAK PANTAS UNTUK KUSEBUT DIRINYA OBJEK!- _**Dia teramat indah… dan menarik**_

Itu yang aku rasakan, ketika melihat seorang gadis manis~ dengan matanya yang biru sama sepertiku, rambut hitamnya yang teramat pendek dari potongan gadis biasanya, duduk didepan studio sana.

Menunggu dijemput ya? Kamu model juga kan? Satu agensi denganku? Siapa namamu? Pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan.. namun dibalik itu aku terlalu malu, diriku yang sebenarnya.. sungguh takut dan malu, pekerjaan mengharuskanku menjadi orang lain, lain, dan yang lain lagi didepan kamera, hingga akhirnya ia berjalan berpapasan denganku, berlalu menaiki mobil yang datang, dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Aku melihatnya dari atas sini… lantai 4 gedung pencakar langit.

Lelaki apa aku ini? hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, memperhatikannya mondar-mandir didepanku, terus begitu, mana tidak pernah melihat sesi fotonya lagi. Sesi foto kami sepertinya hampir selalu bersamaan, namun berbeda studio. Mengerikan…

**TBC**

_A, Cuma kebetulan, bukan pantun? Fanfic fandom KH pertama. Ketikan 15 menit pertama. Chapter selanjutnya ga' akan lama. ;) masukan dan review ditunggu.. sankyuu :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sesi foto ini sering membuat aku ijin dari sekolah, tidak masalah sih… aku merasa percaya diri dengan kemampuanku ini, tidak belajarpun aku merasa sudah sanggup mengerjakan ulangan hanya dengan mengingat catatan dalam sekali baca, minimal angka 9 didapatlah. Tidak sombong, aku hanya mengakuinya… :p

Sekolah hari ini, aku sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugasku untuk nilaiku yang kosong dan ulangan harian. Sehingga membuatku harus tinggal didalam kelas ketika teman-teman yang lain istirahat diluar.

Aku fokus dengan pekerjaanku, menghiraukan yang lainnya. Namun suatu sebab membuat konsentrasiku lepas, seseorang terus mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu diruas-ruas banyak lemari kelas ini!

Aku mengangkat kepalaku hendak menegurnya dengan keras, namun setelah aku angkat wajahku ini melihat siapa orang menyebalkan itu… aku terhenyak. Tak dapat berkata. Siapa sangka dia si GADIS INDAH berambut hitam *kelewat pendek* yang hanya bisa kutemui dalam sesi foto distudio, yang selalu membuat wajahku memanas dan panik.

Wajahnya terlihat datar, kesusahan mencari beberapa berkas dalam ruang-ruang kecil lemarian. aku ingin sekali membantunya, tapi malu. lagi pula aku sedang serius mengerjakan tugasku ini. sebentar-sebentar aku memperhatikannya lagi. Ia tersenyum gembira begitu menemukan berkas yang ia cari, semakin manis saja dengan mata biru jernihnya… terlihat bersinar, cantik sekali.

Ia melewatiku yang duduk di salah satu meja, menghiraukanku, sangat cuek… gadis yang menarik. KAGET SEKALI begitu tahu ia siswa kelas 7 disekolahku, murid baru disemester yang baru pula. Kumohon beri tahu aku siapa namanya…

Mulai hari ini… aku bisa terus memperhatikan mu. Tanggapi aku.

**xxx**

Sekolah terasa lebih menyenangkan sekarang, aku sangat semangat berangkat sekolah sejak hari itu. menyadarkanku kalau hidup ini akhirnya berarti,

Memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, siapa saja teman-teman yang sering bermain dengannya, ekspresinya yang menyenangkan, apasaja yang biasa ia kerjakan, oh aku sudah seperti stalker! Bukan itu maksudku… aku hanya bisa memperhatikan SI CANTIK ini dalam dalam diam, dan terjaga. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu… bahwa aku yang diluar dingin ini mulai tertarik oleh seorang gadis.

Aku mulai menanyakan siapakah nama gadis itu, kepada beberapa orang… teman-teman sebayaku, adik-adik kelas 8, bahkan yang di kelas 7, hingga akhirnya kutemukan nama yang cocok sekali dengan parasnya…

"Xion ya… dasar, kamu menarik", gumanku tersenyum kecil

-**TBC**

_Yepp, chapter selanjutnya… kritik saran to rebiyu! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Sekolah hari ini, seperti biasa di jam-jam istirahat… aku dengan BEBAS melihat dirinya, tingkah laku seorang Xion. Seperti sekarang, aku yang sedang duduk *_ditaman_ disebrang tempatnya berada, bersama teman-temanku *_dan mengabaikan apa yang kami sedang bicarakan untuk memandangmu :P_

Namun sesuatu ternyata terjadi… dalam guman,

_Perkembangan, astaga Tuhan tolong aku! Panik! Sungguh panik! _

_Semakin hari semakin sering saja ia membuatku penasaran dan tak bisa memalingkan tatapan mataku darinya, dan SEMAKIN SERING JUGA PANDANGAN KAMI BERTEMU! _

_Siapa saja tolong~ _

_Andaikan saja tak hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu aku menyukainya.., _

_Andaikan saja aku tak bisa menahan emosi dan memalsukan raut wajahku *__berguna juga ternyata profesi model itu :p__* _

_Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, salah tinggah, khawatir, gugup sekali…_

_Bila mengetahui kalau ia tahu siapa orang yang diam-diam menyukai dirinya, XION!_

Sorot mata kami kembali bertemu, sama-sama tajam. Aku sukses tak memalingkan pandanganku darinya, dengan wajahku yang datar… dan dingin. Begitu pula dirinya, tidak memalingkan pandangannya.. hanya padaku, dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan membunuh. KAMU MEMANG BERBAKAT *_sebagai model _:DD semakin membuatku tertarik

Sore ini pemotretan lagi-lagi. Aku berharap dapat melihat pemotretan Xion kali ini, sungguh berharap :p

**xxx**

Aku memakirkan motorku diparkiran gedung tinggi dengan salah satu studio foto sebagai isinya itu. memasuki lift untuk bisa sampai distudio. Namun tebak apa yang kudapatkan?

Sepertinya aku salah datang lebih cepat hari ini, seharusnya aku telatkan saja. AKU BERADA DALAM 1 LEFT BERSAMA XION! MENGAPA SECEPAT INI TUHAN? AKU TIDAK SIAP~ =A=;;; dan sayangnya, hanya kami berdua, 2 orang model satu agensi, dengan tujuan yang sama pada lantai yang sama. Kuatkan aku untuk menjaga emosiku Tuhan~

Kami sama-sama cuek saja, tidak ada reaksi berarti dan kegiatan sosialisasi. Seperti tak kenal saja, sedangkan aku sangat ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh… apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku Xion? Aku ingin sekali tahu

Lift berhenti pada lantai 4, membuka pintunya dan membiarkan kami keluar. Memasuki kantor studio dan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu staf, BERSAMA-SAMA, DALAM WAKTU YANG SAMA, DAN BERDAMPINGAN _*sebenarnya sih cuek saja, tapi senang juga sih :p_

Dan itu kembali bertambah buruk ketika staf tersebut memulai pembicaraan…

"_Oh! Kalian sudah datang? Roxas? Xion?"_

"_Datang bebarengan begitu… sudah saling kenal ya? Seragamnya juga sama? Ahh! Aku tahu kalian satu sekolah kan? Kebetulan sekali ya! Pasangan sudah ditentukan lho! Pemotretan kali ini *dan seterusnya* kalian akan menjadi PARTNER, untuk pemotretan bertema musim semi dan PASANGAN MUDA! :D"_

DUARR… apa yang kudengar ini? benarkah ini?, gumanku dengan mata yang agak melebar dan memandang Xion disampingku yang dengan polosnya tidak bereaksi apapun, sungguh AKU BARU MENYADARI ADA SEPASANG HEADSET DITELINGANYA!

" -KAMUHH! =A=", geramku

_**-TBC-**_

Bersambung lagi, tunggu adegan keduanya didepan kamera! Hahaha :D

Kritik saran and reviem!


End file.
